Last Night Last
by CelticPagan-3
Summary: Song fic based on Last Night Last by Lady Antebellum. One-shot  potential to become short story in time  Harry/Hermione.  Just a bit of fluffyness and realisation of feelings. Rated T to be on the safe side - nothing explicit, but implications are made.


_A/N: Hello! I've had this little piece niggling in the back of my mind, so I thought it would be a good idea to write it down, then I can get back to 'A Crack in the Glass...' Just a little bit of fluff, based on the song 'Last Night Last', by the wonderful Lady Antebellum. For now it will only be the one chapter, however, once I get 'A Crack in the Glass...' finished I may come back to it, as it has the potential to be expanded into a bit of a short story. Anyway, for now I hope you enjoy my little experiment with song-fics - it's the first one based on song lyrics that I've done, so please review and let me know what you think :D_

_xBx_

_p.s. anyone reading this who is following my other fic - this little piece distracted me, but I'll be posting the next chapter very soon :D_

_one quick DISCLAIMER, then I'll leave you to read in peace - I own nothing Harry Potter related, no characters no place names etc, etc. and the music & lyrics of 'Last Night Last' are property of Lady Antebellum._

_xBx_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night Last<strong>

Harry stirred awake, he was unsure of the time: It was a still, Sunday morning, mid-November and a steely-grey light was shining through the curtains of his bedroom; the sun valiantly trying to shine it's way through the thick clouds expanding across the sky. As he stirred he felt the weight of someone lying up against him, their head on his chest, their hand draped over him. As he began to slowly crawl back to consciousness he became aware of his arm wrapped around the above-mentioned body, keeping her close. The further into consciousness he came, the more aware he became of the throbbing in his head – apparently a lot of wine had been consumed last night: his mind now starting to shift into motion he began to recall certain moments from last night, namely his sole companion. Opening his eyes, and turning his head, he saw the sleeping form of Hermione Granger wrapped around him, another couple of seconds brought the realisation that it was a very naked Hermione Granger, wrapped around a very naked Harry Potter. A few more seconds after that, a few more details of last night's escapades started to come back to him, but before he could start to think on how he felt about such escapades, Hermione started to stir.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione stirred herself back into consciousness, a slight frown creased her forehead, and her sigh turned into a groan, as the ample amount of wine she consumed last night made itself known to her by pounding on her skull. It was then, as she started to stretch, that she felt the muscular form pressed up against her, and the strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. Her eyes flew open, and she turned to see a pair of bright green – though slightly groggy – eyes smiling tentatively back at her,

"Morning," Harry said quietly, to break the silence before awkwardness could start to settle. Hermione bit her lip nervously as she began to remember last night's behaviour. She slowly untangled herself from Harry, and wrapping the sheet around her to preserve what little dignity she had left, she shifted to a sitting position at her side of the bed,

"Morning," she responding a slight blush creeping to her cheeks, "erm, I guess I should get up, and erm.." she trailed off, not sure what she was really wanting to do, or say,

"You don't have to rush anywhere." Harry said quickly, "There's some spare towels behind the door in the bathroom, if you want…" Harry trailed off, not sure what else to say, "Erm, I'll go get some coffee started, if you want to stay for breakfast? You don't have to worry about getting dressed," He blushed as he took in Hermione's raised eyebrows, and realised what he had said, "What I meant to say, is, you can grab a t'shirt or something from my draw to wear, if you wanted, instead of getting dressed right away" he tried to save himself, getting slightly flustered, "I'll go start the coffee," he stated, and turning he manoeuvred himself out from under the covers, pulling on a pair of jeans he grabbed from the chair by the bed and proceeded out to the kitchen.

Harry made his way to his kitchen, and made a start on the coffee – luckily he had invested in a coffee machine a long time back, so after switching the machine on, and leaving it to do it's thing, he grabbed himself a glass of water and a couple of aspirins, which he consumed before turning his thoughts back to the brunette he could hear moving around his room, and dwelling on last night's events. He couldn't quite pinpoint the main trigger to lasts night's adventures, though there were a number of contributing factors: looking around his kitchen, it appeared alcohol was a key component. Shaking his head he cleared away the wine bottles, and then noticed a half-full vodka bottle – he was fairly certain the bottle had been near enough full before last night. He couldn't deny, however, that last night had been fairly incredible, and at the time, not in the least bit awkward, it was as if what happened was the most natural thing in the world – though that could just have been the wine and vodka talking. Harry heard the shower turn on, and guessed he would have at least twenty minutes before Hermione would emerge, he thought about making a start on some form of breakfast, but decided against it – if Hermione was feeling the affects of last night as much as he was, eating would be the last thing she wanted. Instead he sat down at his breakfast bar and began to try to fathom what exactly he wanted to happen next with Hermione and himself – They had been best friends for fifteen years, was last night the start of something more? Or just two good friends, seeking comfort?

_There's a towel on the bathroom door,_

_A T'shirt in my dresser, if you like,_

_And I'll go put the coffee on,_

_I'll pour a cup for you, if you've got the time._

_All th__ese years,_

_We've been nothing but friends,_

_And even though _

_We didn't plan all this,_

_Can last night, last_

_Was it just too much red wine,_

_Or one too many lonely nights?_

_Can last night, last?_

_Could this be the start of us,_

_Every morning waking up_

_To your sleepy eyes, smiling back_

_Or is it just to soon to ask,_

_Can last night, last? _

Hermione let the hot water wash over her, cleansing her pores, and clearing her thoughts. Looking around the shower she found some shampoo she could use, as she started to massage and cleanse her scalp she let her mind wander back to last night – she couldn't deny that alcohol had played a large part in her loose morals, but she also couldn't deny that there were other triggers, nor that she had enjoyed herself thoroughly. She also couldn't help but wonder why it had taken so long to happen in the first place. She had known Harry for fifteen years, she was closer to him than she was to anyone else in the world, and yet they had only ever been 'just friends'. It didn't take long into the cleansing process for her to begin analysing every detail of last night, and what this might mean for her and Harry's friendship – is that all this was? Just two good friends, seeking comfort? Or could this be the start of something more?

Hermione couldn't deny that last night had been incredible, and the more she thought about it, the idea of it happening again brought a smile to her face and butterflies to her stomach. Waking up next to Harry, this morning, had admittedly been quite disorientating to begin with – thanks to the memory effects of a large quantity of alcohol consumption – but it had also been rather enjoyable, and more than that, it had felt almost natural.

By the time Hermione had exited the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped back into Harry's bedroom, she had determined that she wanted last night to last – though perhaps less alcohol induced in future. No sooner had she made this realisation, she was also hit with the thought of how to present this idea to Harry – what if last night fro him, was just about last night? There was no guarantee he wanted anymore than that. It also begged the question just how much more did Hermione want? Friends with benefits? Or a something more meaningful?

Hermione stared at Harry's dresser as these thoughts whirled through her mind, sighing, she turned away from the draws, and picked up her clothing from last night. After slipping on her dress and slipping yesterdays underwear into her bag, she picked up wand and dried and styled her hair. Slipping on her shoes, she made her way to the doorway, and took a deep breath to calm her butterflies before going out into the kitchen.

_I probably should be going now,_

'_cause I'm not, quite sure what to say_

_I'm so afraid you might get scared,_

_If I told you how much I wanna stay_

_Here we are_

_Somewhere to between lovers and friends_

_Is this the end,_

_Or where it begins?_

_Can last night, last_

_Was it just too much red wine,_

_Or one too many lonely nights?_

_Can last night, last?_

_Could this be the start of us,_

_Every morning waking up_

_To your sleepy eyes, smiling back_

_Or is it just to soon to ask,_

_Can last night, last?_

Once out into the kitchen, she saw Harry sat at the counter, a cup of coffee steaming in his hand, looking thoroughly lost in thought. He looked up as he heard her heels click on the hardwood floor. He smiled at her attire,

"Couldn't find a t'shirt to your liking?"

Hermione smiled in return, "I thought I might as well get dressed, it's nearly 1pm. I erm, should probably head of" she finished, slightly awkwardly,

"Cup of coffee before you go?" Harry offered, standing up as he spoke, Hermione bit her lip,

"I would love to, but I last fed Crookshanks yesterday, about 4pm, he's probably getting cranky at me right now" Harry tried not to let his disappointment show, as he tried to think of a reason for her to stay, Hermione started to move towards the door, but caught the look of regret in his eyes, biting her lip she stopped with her hand on the door, as Harry came forward to meet her,

"If you're not doing anything later though, we could meet for a drink – non-alcoholic though" she added, "I think I might need a detox after what we consumed last night,"

Harry laughed, and was relieved she wasn't trying to avoid him altogether as he had first feared, "That sounds good, we could grab something to eat as well if you'd like?" he ventured,

Hermione nodded, "That sound's good, Leaky Cauldron? Say about 4pm? Nothing like good homely comfort food to help with a hangover."

Harry smiled, "It's a date" he said, without thought, Hermione breathed in, and bit her lip once again, wondering if that had simply been a slip-of-the-tongue, meaningless saying, of if he had truly meant in, the pair looked at each other silently for a minute or so: both had so much racing round their minds, though neither knew how to put what they wanted to say into the right words.

_Years after forever,_

_In love you got to take a chance_

_Can last night, last?_

_Could this be the start of us,_

_Every morning waking up_

_To your sleepy eyes, smiling back_

_I hope it's not too much to ask,_

_Can last night, last?_

Eventually, Hermione tuned the handle and opened the door; "I'll see you later. 4pm sharp." She said with a smile, before walking across the threshold. At least now she had an extra few hours to really think about what she wanted to say to Harry, about what she really thought about last night, and what she wanted to happen next.

_Can last night last?_

Harry shut the door and returned to his coffee smiling, in a few hours time he would have his thoughts more clearly organised within his mind, at least when he finally told her everything he wanted to say to Hermione, he would be able to do so with less confusion than he was feeling right now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, if you think it's worth it leave a review :D and if you want more Harmony check out my other fic (which I will now be returning to). as I won't be doing anything more to this one for a while_

_xBx_


End file.
